


stay away from him pt III

by knhknhknh



Series: can i put on my clothes first? [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, also poor mari, poor adrien he doesn't deserve this, poor children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knhknhknh/pseuds/knhknhknh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ladrien june, day twenty-five: weakness</p>
<p>Ladybug doesn’t want to think about Chat Noir. Or how her boyfriend probably just survived an almost kidnapping. Or how Tikki most likely is going to chastise her for not going home to rest instead. Or the geography homework she has to finish.<br/>Nope. She blocks it all out and sits there, blankly.<br/>(Who is she kidding? She can’t help but think of all the things at once, and it’s kind of eating her alive.)<br/>Adrien wanders out of the bathroom, toweling off his wet hair and Ladybug watches some of the water fall down his back and drip onto the towel tied around his waist before she bursts out into tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay away from him pt III

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the FINAL installment in the "stay away from him" drabbles! i liked this idea so i expanded on it.  
> part three comes chronologically after parts one and two.   
> **the technical chronological order of "stay away from him" is[part two (ao3),](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7293625) [part one (ao3),](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7151201) part three.** confusing, i know, i'm sorry. hope you enjoy anyway!!

Two Cataclysms, a confusing Lucky Charm, an irritated Lila, and a purifying of a purple butterfly--yet Ladybug’s still panicking over Adrien.

Volpina had gotten to him _first_ and she couldn’t protect him. The image of her pretending to be Ladybug and seducing Adrien was burned into her brain, and she was going to _do_ something about it--

“My Lady?” Chat Noir lays a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Is everything alright?”

Her balled fist unclench at her sides, and she exhales to calm down a bit. For a second, she’s reminded of they way that Chat can keep her from lashing out, and she’s very thankful for it.

Although she’s still _seriously_ pissed at Volpina.

“Volpina knows about Adrien and me,” Ladybug says with a hint of scorn. “And she went _after_ him and--ugh.” She groans, crossing her arms. “She _knows_ how important he is to me and…” She steps away, readying herself to catch her yoyo on something near. “I’m going to make sure he’s okay.”

“Wait!” Chat exclaims, and he winces when Ladybug looks at him, confused. He continues anyway. “You used Miraculous Ladybug. Adrien should be okay, right?”

She looks away from him. “You don’t understand.” There’s a tangible shift in the conversation and Ladybug can practically imagine the way Chat’s eyes droop as he comprehends her words. Part of her feels bad, but when she has Adrien to worry about…

She can worry about Chat Noir later, can't she?

With a flick of her yoyo, she leaves Chat standing on the Eiffel Tower and towards the Agreste mansion. Ladybug is surprised that she’s even on the right path there, with the constant buzz of _Adrien_ repeating over and over and over in her mind.

She has to know if he made it out okay.

She _has_ to.

Something in the back of her mind screams at her that she needs to reassure her partner that dismissing him so quickly was rude. It scares her a bit how freaked out she gets when Adrien’s involved.

But Chat was only trying to help, right?

When she arrives, Ladybug swings downward to peek inside the window of Adrien’s bedroom and-- _he’s not there._

In a frantic scramble, she peels open the window and stumbles into his dark bedroom. “Adrien?”

There’s nothing that even tells her that he _could_ have been here earlier, like an unmade bed or the wrappers of the camembert cheese he’s so fond of. It’s strangely tidy like the staff has already been through and cleaned it without him to make it look lived in again.

(As much as his room looked lived in.)

Her heart suddenly hammers in her ribcage and it’s not the good kind of thumping.   

“Adrien?!” She calls again, and this time her voice cracks with distress. There’s no sign of life anywhere until she hears the shower turn on suspiciously.

“I’m--uh, I’m almost done!” His voice floats out from behind the bathroom door. “Just let me...rinse my hair!”

Ladybug collapses down on his bed in relief. Of course. Adrien has a weird habit of showering after being the victim of akuma attacks.

Or, just akuma attacks in general.

She sits, trying to block out the last ten minutes and think of nothing. She fidgets, tapping her fingers along the comforter and swaying her feet since they don’t touch the floor.

Ladybug doesn’t want to think about Chat Noir. Or how her boyfriend probably just survived an almost kidnapping. Or how Tikki most likely is going to chastise her for not going home to rest instead. Or the geography homework she has to finish.

Nope. She blocks it all out and sits there, blankly.

(Who is she kidding? She can’t help but think of all the things at once, and it’s kind of eating her alive.)

Adrien wanders out of the bathroom, toweling off his wet hair and Ladybug watches some of the water fall down his back and drip onto the towel tied around his waist before she bursts out into tears.

In an instant, Adrien is hugging her to his chest (which, part of her mind registers the fact that he’s still a little wet and, you know, _naked_ ) and telling her everything is fine. She shudders, sobbing terribly and she can’t help but think that Adrien doesn’t want tears all over him after he’s showered.

Ladybug pulls away from him, dragging a gloved hand across her face and stammering out an apology.

Adrien smiles softly down at her, his hands on her cheeks starting to calm the wave of fear threatening to crush her. “I’m fine, I’m okay.”

One of the best things about Adrien is that he simply _understands._ She’s either blubbering or upset or flirty, and he understands the mood and adapts to it, however she needs him.

A surge of thankfulness hits her, and she wraps his arms around him and whispers her thanks.

After what feels like a decade of comfortable silence, Ladybug finally speaks up.

“I just--I just get scared and she looked like she had you and I didn’t know what to do--and she says she _knows_ about us and how did that even happen?” She clutches Adrien tighter as if he has all the answers to the questions that no one really knows. His hands smooth out her hair, chin resting on top.

“What matters is that we’re both okay,” he murmurs, pressing gentle kisses on her forehead, and she lets the simple, warm gesture stall her panic for a moment. She takes a much-needed breath.

“I..I know. I’m so glad you’re not hurt,” she stares up at his calming green eyes. “But what about the next one? And the one after that? What if I can’t protect you?”

Adrien holds her gaze before he answers reassuringly. “I know that won’t come for a very long time.”

She’s the first to break the intense stare, and her eyes fill with tears again. “It’s you, you know,” she bites her lip, which is already chapped from worrying. “You’re my weak point. As soon as you’re even mentioned, I can’t stop until I know you’re okay.

“And it’s really dangerous, and I’m scared that something might happen to you and I won’t be able to _function_ or something

“Then we won’t let anything happen to me,” he promises, even though they both know that it’s kind of hard to promise those things. But they both believe it anyway, even it’s just for a fraction of a second.

Ladybug squeezes his hand, sealing their deal. “I won’t let anything happen to you. _We_ won’t let anything happen to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment/give kudos/ect if you liked it!! thanks for reading!!! :) follow/bother/talk to me at [ladriened](http://ladriened.tumblr.com) on tumblr!!


End file.
